


The Answer is Always yes

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Haircuts, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: So HogwartsToAlexandria and I played a little game.  We each wrote on the same prompt to see how different our stories would be.Prompt: Daryl gets a haircut and Rick reacts AND use the line "I can hear you, y'know".Here's what happened to mine!  Be sure to check out HogwartsToAlexandria's too!!





	The Answer is Always yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“What the hell happened to you?” Rick asked in shock.

“What?” 

“The top of your head. It doesn’t look the same as it did before you went up for that rare shower.”

“Carol told me if I didn’t cut it, she would,” Daryl explained. “And she’s getting scary. Like I’m legit scared of her.”

“Well...it...umm...it looks nice,” Rick said. “I didn’t know you had a face.”

“I didn’t know you were a smart ass,” Daryl retorted.

Rick stood speechless for a few moments, taking it all in. Daryl Dixon. Clean clothes. Showered. Hair trimmed into a shorter messy mop like it was back at the prison. Goddamnit, he was rocking the look he had when Rick had first fallen in love with him. Those narrow blue eyes always so suspicious, smooth skin, the mole above his lip just begging for attention. How was he supposed to concentrate on policing the streets of Alexandria if he had this to contend with now? It had already been hard enough. Rick had long since given up on pretending not to be in love with the man. He still hid it from everyone else, but not himself. It was just too overwhelming to ignore.

“Your eyes are...like really blue,” Rick stuttered, wishing that he had better control of his mouth. What was wrong with silence? Why couldn’t he just be silent?

“Can’t be as blue as yours,” Daryl winked.

 _Daryl winked._ Dammmnn. Daryl winking did something to Rick’s guts, like a tsunami of butterflies rolling in on a wave and knocking his stomach out of place.

Suddenly the empty living room they stood in seemed like the Grand Canyon. Rick felt so far away from Daryl even though the man was right there. It was the secret keeping. It was killing him and confusing him altogether. Daryl wouldn’t wink. And he wouldn’t notice the color of Rick’s eyes. If Rick was really seeing Daryl, the archer would just be passing through the house on his way to go hunting. He’d get a grunt for a hello, not a compliment on his eyes. This blossoming crush that was more like meant-to-be-love was making him see mirages and shit. Daryl wasn’t standing there. He couldn’t be real. How in the hell had he gotten so much hotter after just a quick trim and a shower? And what was that smell? Was Daryl wearing _cologne_?!

“Well, I gotta go, man. Carol’s waiting on me. Something about smuggling guns. Or was it baking buns? I can’t remember which Carol it was.” Daryl turned and left the house like nothing happened. Like the world hadn’t stopped and the heavens hadn’t screamed at Rick to “TELL HIM ALREADY!”

“You have absolutely no game,” a voice behind him said. He turned to face Glenn. “I mean, I thought I had no game. But damn.”

“What’s that mean? What are you talking about and why are you sneaking up on me?” Rick was full on paranoid. Did Glenn _know_? How?!

“Are you wondering how I know?” Glenn asked as if he had psychic powers.

Rick didn’t respond. He wasn’t going to out himself that easily.

“It’s the drool,” Glenn pointed. “And the way your voice got all fluttery when you saw him just now. Plus the way you always watch him, the way you always want to know where he’s at and the way you pout when he leaves the gates.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never pouted a day in my life,” Rick pouted. Lie. He had to lie. How would it look if the leader of the community was unfocused, too busy chasing a cute boy. Christ how gay.

Maggie and Aaron walked in as Mags was drying a dish. “Is this a shame thing? Like because it’s Daryl, because you’re gay?”

“First of all, where are all you people coming from. Second, since when do people think I have a thing for Daryl?”

“Drool. And staring at Dixon’s ass.” Maggie answered.

“You tied his shoe for him once and you lean in when you listen to him.” Aaron added.

“I’m trying to hear!” Rick answered defensively. “He mutters!”

“You also were all over him on that long walk before we found Alexandria. Always making sure he was by your side,” Glenn added.

“He was _sad_ , Glenn. What did you want me to do?”

“I think you should tell him,” Abe said as he came down the stairs.

“How many people still live in this house!?” Rick shouted. He plopped down on the sofa in dismay, chin in his hands. Perhaps his secret wasn’t as secret as he thought. 

“You think he knows?” Rick asked.

“Probably,” Glenn answered. “Since Mags told him yesterday.”

“What? Why? Why would you do that?” Rick asked.

Maggie shrugged. “I think he likes you back. Someone’s got to make a move here.”

“Look,” Rick said as he faced the room full of familiar faces, “It’s the apocalypse. Don’t you all have bigger things to worry about than my love life?”

“Not really. Olivia has us stockpiled pretty good in the feed bag arena,” Abe said.“ Got weapons. Dixon just bagged us a fresh deer yesterday. I’d say everything is hunky dory so we got all the time in the world to figure out how to get you laid.”

“Well, I mean…like what did he say when you told him?”

“He growled at me and told me to fuck off,” Maggie answered as she laid a hand on her barely-showing belly.

“And that makes you think he likes me too?”

“Slight curl of the lips. That Dixon hidden smile. Plus a twinkle of interest in his eye,” Maggie answered assuredly.

“I think they’re at the armory. You should nut up already so you can get your nut off,” Abe encouraged.

Rick stood and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going. And I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Rick warned

“Talk about what?” Carl asked as he came in the front door.

“A supply run,” Rick said as the rest of the room said “Your dad being in love with Daryl.”

Carl nodded. “Oh yeah. That. Judith is calling him papa, y’know.”

Rick turned and walked out the door without so much as a glance back.

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Alexandria apocalypse. No walker groans, no enemies at the gates, no fighting in the streets.

Rick walked his beat, his mind unable to let go of the snippets of conversation from earlier. What _would_ Daryl do if he knew? Worst case scenario, a punch? Rick’d taken more than his fair share. He could handle that. The silent treatment? Christ that would be awful. He talked so little as it was. 

But on the flip side- what’s the best case scenario, the constable wondered. Daryl stripped naked and blushing on Rick’s bed that very night. A tangle of tongues, exploration of hands and shared breath. 

“Rick, wait up.” It was Daryl. With his stupid new haircut that made his sexy features more visible. Nothing hiding those eyes anymore but a bit of overgrown bangs.

“Carol pleased with your cut?” Rick asked breezily.

“She wants it shorter to make me fit in ‘round here.”

Rick gasped. “Not any shorter.”

“Why not?” Daryl asked with a sense of expectancy in his voice.

“Why not? It...it’s like fine. Looks good. I’d just leave it if I were you,” Rick stammered before he tucked a strand of loose hair behind Daryl’s ear unconsciously.

Daryl blushed deep red at the affectionate move and stepped back from Rick. He shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll leave it, man.”

It was typical, Rick thought, of Daryl to do anything Rick asked without question. They walked together in comfortable silence and Rick wondered if Daryl felt any of it. The chemistry, the easy conversation, the light gentle brushes of arm against arm as they walked. It was easy to be in love with Daryl Dixon. His naivety and innocence blending with that hard biker exterior was a combination that Rick found irresistible. His fine lines, hard edges and soft skin. His eyes so open and inviting one minute but hesitant and frightened the next. There was simply no one else like him. 

“What’s wrong with you this morning?” Daryl asked softly. An attempt was made to be gruff but it came out delicate, tender. 

Rick shrugged. “Too many damn people live at our house.”

“I can...I can move to the house next door ‘f ya want,” Daryl offered with zero enthusiasm.

“No!” Rick said way too loud. “Christ no. I want everyone else to move out, not you.” And it was then that Rick knew he was going to spill the beans. He was sick of looking and longing He wanted to _know_. He wanted to touch, to feel, to taste.

“Just us then? Like the Odd Couple,” Daryl laughed. “Cop and the outcast.”

“Daryl,” Rick said, stopping their walk and facing the younger man. “You’re not an outcast anymore. You are my family. My friend. My...there just isn’t words for what you mean to me.”

“Getting a little mushy there, Grimes,” Daryl teased.

“No. You KNOW that’s what we have. You tell me. Tell me what I mean to you,” Rick pushed.

Daryl shrugged. “Well, you’re bossy.”

“I’m serious,” Rick whined.

Daryl laughed and shook his head. “You know, man.” he answered. 

“I don’t.”

“I’d do anything for ya. Anything for them kids. You know...how I feel.”

“I want to hear it, Daryl. Please. If it’s anything like how I feel...I need to know.”

When Daryl shrugged again and wouldn’t answer, Rick put a hand on his waist and leaned in to kiss him. It was barely a brushing of mouths but it spoke volumes. It said “this is more”, “this is serious”. This _is_.

Daryl looked around the community to make sure no one saw the unexpected show/display of affection.

“What are you doing, man?” Daryl asked shyly. He wasn’t disgusted, just...curious.

“Tell me you don’t feel something bigger between us. Bigger than brothers. Bigger than friends. Bigger than family.”

Daryl shook his head, speechless. 

“I want you, Daryl. And when I look at you, look in those sad eyes of yours...I think you want me too.”

Daryl didn’t respond. He stood motionless, cautious, waiting for a punchline that didn’t come.

“Come back to the house with me,” Rick demanded.

Daryl lifted his chin in a silent “okay” and followed, as he always had. There’d never been a time, no matter how crazy Rick got, no matter how distraught, no matter how angry, that Daryl didn’t simply nod and follow.

Once they made their way up to the porch, Daryl leaned on the rail. “Just a second, okay?” Rick said and Daryl nodded again.

Rick entered the zoo. Abe was still there. Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Aaron and Eric. Rosita and Sasha. All doing a whole lot of nothing in the living room.

“Guys,” Rick whispered loudly. “Get out.”

“What?” Carl asked. 

“Look, you heard me. Daryl is here and he and I need some...time alone to discuss some things. Front door’s that way” Rick pushed.

“Are you gonna have sex?” Aaron whispered as he walked by. Eric handed him a packet of lube. 

“Out. Go,” Rick continued as he followed them outside. Daryl sat on the rail watching the house empty.

“He might be skittish,” Abe said with as quiet a whisper as he could muster. ”Be a gentlemen. Offer him topsies.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Daryl said flatly as he suddenly appeared closer to the opened door. 

“Good then hear this,” Abe continued. “Ain’t no shame in digging dicks. Get in there and get yourself some. Don’t matter where ya pour the batter, all that matters is that pancakes are goddamn delicious.”

“Duly noted,” Rick interrupted pushing Abe out the rest of the way with one hand and pulling Daryl in with the other.

“Our family is too big,” Daryl said once inside.

“That’s not what we’re here to talk about”

“So that’s what we’re here for… _talking_?”

“You really okay with this?”

Daryl didn’t answer. He just bowed his head and looked up at Rick through choppy bangs.

“You’re always with me, Daryl. Before I do anything else crazy, I need to know- Are you _with_ me?” By the end of the sentence it had become a whisper and Daryl, eyes narrowed and breathing weak, gave a quick nod.

Rick shifted closer to the archer and lifted his chin with a finger. Daryl kept his gaze on the far wall as if meeting Rick’s eyes would be pure torture.

“Look at me,” Rick instructed softly and at the request, Daryl did.

“Don’t be afraid of what you see when you look at me.”

“Ain’t,” Daryl huffed.

Rick ran his fingers through the short chops of Daryl’s new hairstyle.

“You had it like this at the prison.”

Daryl shrugged. “So?”

“I leaned on you so hard back then,” Rick confessed.

“Still do,” Daryl said. “I like that you do.”

Rick leaned in slow, giving Daryl plenty of warning before he pressed a decisive kiss on the archer's mouth, tender confident lips against timid, nervous ones.

The kiss lasted long languid moments and neither man pulled away. Rick’s heart swelled. It was all true. Daryl had feelings for him, too.

“I was sure you’d beat the shit out of me for this,” Rick murmured between kisses.

“Then you don’t know me as well as you think you do, Rick,” Daryl answered pulling away. “I’ve always taken anything you have to give and given everything you’re willing to take. And I’m not ashamed of loving you. Fuck old prejudices. This is a new world and the person you love may not be who you expect.”

“I’ve wanted you so bad,” Rick said, his voice cracking with emotion.

“All you had to do was ask, I’d answer anything with yes. I always have.”

Rick gripped into Daryl’s dirty sleeveless T-shirt pulling him close and kissed him again, mouths searching for answers and understanding. Rick let his hands slide up and down Daryl’s sides until he finally slipped a few fingers under the waistband of his pants. “Are you going to fuck me?” Daryl asked, breathless from kissing.

“If you’ll let me,” Rick answered, fingers already nimbly unbuttoning and unzipping. 

“All you have to do is ask, Rick. The answer is always yes”


End file.
